fhanidanfandomcom-20200213-history
Horgoth
History of Horgoth Early Life Horgoth was born in 1052 as the son of the already deceaced King Horgan and Queen Arporga. Arpéfor, his mother's cousin and Arporga brought him to a farmer's family so Horgoth would never try to claim the throne from the future son of Harifia who was in their eyes the true King of Wildland. He lived among farmers and in 1068 he married Dopna, the farmer's grand-daughter. In 1069 their son Horfion was born and in 1072 their daughter Horgia. In 1074 another daughter was born, Hapnia. In 1077 another son was born, named Horgin. In 1082 a last child was born, Hapnir. All these years he was still visited by Arpefor and Arporga, until Arporga died in 1073. In 1083 the King died and finally the son of Harifia came to the throne, Haran X Northar Ifar, from then on known as King Haran V. In 1090 Horfion married a farmer's daughter and in 1093 their son Horgion was born. In 1090 also Horgia married and in 1092 her son Popnor was born. In 1094 her daughter Popgin was also born. In 1093 Hapnia got married and in 1094 her daughter Bufgord was born. In 1095 both Horgin and Hapnir died of a children's desease. Also Horfion newborn daughter Horqui was born. She was sick for the first four years of her life but then got better. In 1102 Horgion married a farmer's daughter. In 1103 his daughter Horaen was born. Royal Descendancy In 1104 Horgoth was visited by Thoran Arpefor's son who brought him to the Wildmen court. There he told him he was the son of Horgan and heir to his throne. Thoran asked King Haran to make Horgoth or Horfion his heir, but Thoran was executed for this and revealing the murderer of the death of the son's of Orgnor. Horgoth also came to know that his mother had remarried. She married King Orgnor and was the mother of four of his children, of which three were murdered. The remaining child, Orgafa had married the King of Anglaria, Gildon and was the mother of his two son. Horgoth was then recognised by both Wildland and Anglaria as relative of King Haran and male-line descendant of King Haran III Magnus. Also he was recognised as the legitimate son of Horgan and Aporga and his descendants were recognised as the noble House of Horgoth. King Haran also made Horgoth the new Minister of Family Matters, replacing Thoran. Thorné, Thoran's sister, mother to Orgid and wife to King Haran V saw Horgoth as threat to her son. Horgoth was believed to be the true King of Wildland by many people in 1106. In 1107 Haran stepped down as King in favor of Orgid, believing that he wasn't suited to be king since he was only king due to his mother murdering the sons of the previous king. Orgid was Orgnor's last son and was therefore crowned the new King. Death In 1109 Horgoth died, his son Horfion succeeded him as Lord of the House of Horgoth and Minister of Family Matters. Category:Men Category:Wildmen